The Three Teenagers
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: a little something for those who think i hate Legend of the Guardians this is shall thy wrong copyright to owners LydeaBlaze and Elanore belongs to Lydeablaze


The Three Little Teenagers

Starring:

Helga Hufflepuff as Teenager #1

DROP as Teenager #2

LydeaBlaze as Teenager #3

Papa Bear as The Big Bad Bear

Elanore as Mother Owl (yeah don't ask)

Metalbeak as Father Owl (again don't ask)

Kathryn Lasky as the Shitty Narrator

Kathryn: Once upon a time, a couple were blessed with three teenagers they were called DROP, Helga and LydeaBlaze were they got these terrible names I don't know….

LydeaBlaze: stick to the Script or it's back to Limbo for you

Kathryn: _fine_ anyway pretty soon the Father Owl grew bored of having to feed three teenagers…well two annoying whiny teenagers the third he didn't care about so Mother Owl sent her three teenagers into the world…now to go kill off the main character of Legend of Guardians.

Elanore: kids go find your own way in the world before your father murders you in your sleep

Metalbeak: Elanore you hussy hurry up and kill those kids I'm hungry

Elanore: coming dear… (Whispers) quickly Lydea lead your brother and sister away

LydeaBlaze: Of course, mother, I knew you could grow a heart

Elanore: shut up I want you out of here because I am preggers and Nyra is too stupid to notice, now go

DROP: come Helga I'll race you (runs off)

Helga: I'm retarded (runs backwards after DROP)

LydeaBlaze: oh god you two get back here (chases after the two)

Kathryn: so the three pigs left their home for good. The first teenager abandoned her siblings to chase a butterfly. And found some straw and decided to build her house out of straw.

Helga: yay! straw will solve all my problems.

Kathryn: so Helga built her house out of straw...which if you ask me is pretty stupid I mean...

LydeaBlaze: Lasky so help me I will _kill _you if you don't stick to the script

Kathryn: oh you shut up bitch if it wasn't for my books you would still be in love with Scotty Tweedie

LydeaBlaze: I am still in love with Scotty we're married

Kathryn: you shut you...you...um Soren loving donkey

Jack Sparrow: ladies let's not fight we have to stick to the script

LydeaBlaze: oh go get drunk somewhere we all know you drink until Elanore drags you back to Super-Hell

Jack Sparrow: bloody bitch

Kathryn: anyway Helga built her house out of straw. Once that was done she in a magic armchair made of straw. Meanwhile just over the hill DROP was busy trying to build his house...

DROP: (on cellphone) yeah just drop it at my location yep charge to the Animalia treasury

(log cabin falls out of the sky)

DROP: perfect (walks inside)

Kathryn: (gobsmacked) he...he...cheated well I suppose it makes sense the guy can't even do basic math...

LydeaBlaze: Lasky!

Kathryn: whatever so DROP built his house out of wood...logs whatever anyhow Lydea was a smart teenager she knew the story of The Big Bear

(flashback moment)

LydeaBlaze: tell me a story I'm bored

Metalbeak: fine stupid child god...once upon a time there was a Big Bad Bear and he ate everyone the end now go away

(end flash back)

Kathryn: wow that was disappointing

LydeaBlaze: yeah a lot of things are with him now on with the story before I kill like you killed Soren

Kathryn: fine so Lydea built her house out of bricks and so the three teenagers lived happily ever after the...

LydeaBlaze: one more time bitch one more time

Kathryn: (sighs) one day The Big Bad Bear came to town he saw Helga's house and decided to kill her because he was evil and a psychopath

Kathryn: so he knocked on the door

Papa Bear: little dickhead little dickhead let me in

Helga: okay coming

Kathryn: so Helga killed in a brutal manner and house destroyed and burned then The Big Bad Bear heard the sound of music from just over the hill and decided DROP was next on his list

Kathryn: so the Big Bad Bear matched up the hill and knocked on the door...you know what screw this you guys suck (leaves)

LydeaBlaze: what now we don't have a Narrator?

Fawkes: yo bitches I is here I finally got free of my sister I shall be you Story Bird

LydeaBlaze: narrator

Fawkes: whatever anyways The Big Bad Bear had just knocked on the door

Papa Bear: open the door DROP so kill you painfully and slowly

DROP: hell no (teleports)

Papa Bear: damn it well I know where he's going to go

Fawkes: yo this story be spooky

Fawkes: so The Big Bad Bear walked to Lydea's place and was like

Papa Bear: Lydea just give me DROP and I leave you alone

LydeaBlaze: deal DROP get out of my house

DROP: he'll kill you too

LydeaBlaze: no he won't he'll kill you and then I'll kill him

Papa Bear: oh fuck this I'm climbing on the roof

LydeaBlaze: good luck with that I don't have a chimney

Papa Bear: then kick your house in

Papa Bear kicks the door only to find the door is 3 inch think steal plates

Papa Bear: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

LydeaBlaze: told you now DROP get out of my house

DROP: but I don't wanna be dead

LydeaBlaze: oh god...hey Papa Bear did you know that Lasky called you fat

Papa Bear: LASKY I am not its fur it makes me look fat

Kathryn: sure it does

Papa Bear: bitch I'll kill you (chases)

LydeaBlaze: wow Lasky saved the come lets go to work

DROP: work?

LydeaBlaze: you work at GGSP remember your the tea-boy

Fawkes lol he the tea-boy

Sher Khan: hey GAYbriel bring me some tea

LydeaBlaze: haha I love my job the laws of reality call for...(punches DROP in the face)

DROP: ow my face


End file.
